tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Holly-wouldn't" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the eleven remaining contestants sleeping in the cargo hold* 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> *suddenly, the floor beneath the cast opens up and everyone begins plummeting to the ground below* 17:01 <@Heather13> O_O 17:01 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: GAH! 17:01 <+Alejandro_> Aaaaaaaarrrrrgggh! 17:01 <@Chris|Sierra> S: TYLEEEEEEER!!!!!!! 17:02 <+Lindsay|> EEEEEEEK! 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *holds onto Gwen* 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *holds onto Duncan* 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Oh, um. 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Heh-heh... whoops. 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: >.>" 17:03 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to the contestants standing in an empty, cold film studio as Chris approaches them* 17:03 <+Geoff|> Aw, man. Don't tell me we're back at the film lot again. :( 17:03 <+Geoff|> *war-like flashbacks* 17:03 <@Heather13> Seriously. A Studio Drama rehash is NOT what I signed up for. 17:03 <@Heather13> Then again, neither is spending my night sleeping on a damp plane floor instead of first class like we were PROMISED. 17:03 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Chillax, cast, we're not back on set. 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, at least not OUR set. Welcome to Hollywood, USA! 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :o HOLLYWOOD?! 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Wait, which Hollywood? :| 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> C: The one in Los Angeles. >.> 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: :o HOLLYWOOD?! 17:04 <@Chris|Sierra> S: EEEEEEEEEE! 17:05 <@Chris|Sierra> C: For today's challenge, teams will have to direct and star in their own Hollywood picture. 17:05 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Just like the commercial challenge from season one, it's totally unscripted, but you'll each be given a genre for your film which you MUST stick to. 17:05 <+Justin|> Finally, my face where it was always meant to be: THE BIG SCREEN! :D 17:05 <@Heather13> Ha! You'd need a MASSIVE screen just to fit THAT entire chin. @Justin 17:05 <+Justin|> You're just jealous because you have the face of a janitor. ;) 17:05 <@Heather13> Ugh. >.> 17:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Amazon, horror. Just like the girls on your team. 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 17:06 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Team Chris, romance. Pick two lovers on your team to share a kiss... preferably ones that are ACTUALLY dating. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Easy enough. 17:06 <@Duncan|> Geoff and Lindsay will do just fine. 17:06 <+Lindsay|> I'm dating Geoff! We're dating! :3 17:07 <+Lindsay|> I remember now. :D 17:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Very good, Lindsay... 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Video cameras are on your left, laptops are on your right... you know, for editing and stuff. 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Meet me back here in a couple of hours to present your flick. Have fun! 17:07 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon in their studio* 17:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I don't know about you guys, but I don't know a thing about horror. :s 17:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: The only movies I watch are inspiring documentaries about straight-A students finally becoming successful. 17:08 <@Heather13> What a snoozefest. 17:08 <@Heather13> Anyway, we don't need to worry about this one. 17:08 <@Heather13> We're on a team with the horror QUEEN. 17:08 <@Heather13> Leave it to Gwen; she'll figure it out. 17:08 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Last time we left her alone with Sierra and Tyler, she practically TRAUMATIZED them. :s 17:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *gulp* 17:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: But then again, I guess it's less work for us... 17:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay! 17:09 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Gwen, you handle it. I'm gonna go get a coffee. ^_^ 17:09 <@Heather13> I'll come. 17:09 <@Heather13> For the last four weeks, I've been COMPLETELY deprived of my double cappuccino macchiatos. 17:10 * Heather13 walks off with Courtney. 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *glares at Gwen* :-@ 17:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Heh-heh... hey, guys. :D 17:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: (conf) Back in Paris, during the art challenge, I totally flipped out on Sierra and Tyler. I was so wrapped up in forming an alliance that I completely blanked on their feelings and... *sigh* I feel bad, okay? I just need to find a way to make it up to them, or my butt is going to be flying out of that plane faster than I can say "vote for Heather instead". 17:10 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in their studio* 17:10 <+Justin|> I think we can all agree that I'm the only one that's leading man material on this team. 17:11 <+Justin|> Besides, do Geoff and Lindsay really have any chemistry? :s 17:11 <@Duncan|> Gee, I dunno. 17:11 <@Duncan|> Have they been dating for over a YEAR? -_- 17:11 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, I know the answer to this! 17:11 <+Lindsay|> We HAVE been dating for over a year. :3 17:11 <+Lindsay|> I... think. 17:12 <@Duncan|> Ugh, why couldn't we have gotten to do the horror flick? :s 17:12 <@Blaineley> *walks over to her team, holding lemonade* I'm baaack! 17:12 <@Blaineley> So, what are we discussing? 17:12 <+Justin|> Blaineley, do you think I should be the star of this production? 17:12 <+Justin|> Or should we trust the equally clueless Lindsay and Geoff? 17:12 <@Blaineley> Hmmm. 17:13 <@Blaineley> Lindsay and Geoff, definitely. 17:13 <+Justin|> What?! 17:13 <@Blaineley> No offense, hot guy, but they're the STARS of this show! They deserve screentime. :D 17:13 <@Blaineley> Plus, we'd get extra credit for including fan-faves. 17:13 <+Justin|> I'm a fan fave. :@ 17:13 <+Justin|> What about me? 17:14 <@Blaineley> Uhhh, what ABOUT you? 17:14 * Justin| grunts. 17:14 <+Justin|> Whatever. I'm gonna head to the mall and pick up some magazines. 17:14 <+Justin|> Gotta find out what's happening in the celeb world while we're still in the middle of civilization. 17:14 * Justin| walks off. 17:14 <@Duncan|> Meh, I assume that Geoff, Linds and Alejandro can handle it. 17:15 <@Duncan|> Also, whatever your name is. @Blaineley 17:15 <@Duncan|> Seeya! *Leaves* 17:15 <@Blaineley> Okay, team, let's get this show on the road! 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon in their studio* 17:15 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Sooo, this is a slasher film? 17:15 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Yep, and don't worry, I'll do everything! 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I figured, I mean, you kinda do owe it to us after you threatened to beat us up and then injured my hubby Tyler. :3 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: But as I was saying... 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: ... would there be a... make-out scene in this picture? :| 17:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Uh... sure? 17:16 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: But I kind of have a boyfriend, and Tyler's not REALLY my type. 17:16 <@Chris|Sierra> S: I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU AND TYLER. :@ 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: If you can write a whole scene of kissing between me and my hubby bunny, you can kiss our hate-on goodbye. :D 17:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Really?! 17:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You won't be mad at me anymore? :D 17:17 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Nope. ;) 17:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Okay, deal. ^_^ 17:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: One making out scene coming up! 17:18 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Excellent. >:3 17:18 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Duncan and Justin walking through the mall* 17:18 <@Duncan|> Yo, is there a reason you're following me, Pretty Boy? >~> @Justin 17:18 <+Justin|> We should talk. 17:18 <+Justin|> About an alliance. 17:18 <@Duncan|> What about it? It's not happening whether you ask or not. 17:19 <@Duncan|> You got Gwen eliminated last season. 17:19 <@Duncan|> Plus, you're just a guy version of Heather. 17:19 <+Justin|> You think I'M the guy version of Heather! Please. 17:19 <+Justin|> Don't tell me you're fooled by Alejandro's act too. 17:19 <@Duncan|> *Snickers* Act? You think he's pretending to be this chivalrous? 17:20 <+Justin|> I know guys like him. No one's that perfect, not even me. 17:20 <+Justin|> He's up to something. 17:20 <+Justin|> All of this "nice guy" stuff? It's just pretend. 17:20 <@Duncan|> Even if that WAS true, he's still an asset to the team. 17:21 <@Duncan|> More useful than you, that's for sure. >~> 17:21 <+Justin|> How about a deal? 17:21 <+Justin|> If I can prove myself helpful to the team we vote him off next. How does that sound? 17:21 <@Duncan|> You would really up your ante just so we could get rid of Alejandro? 17:21 <+Justin|> I don't care how many nails I break. 17:22 <+Justin|> If he's gone, it's worth it in the long run. :@ 17:22 <@Duncan|> Hmmm. 17:22 <@Duncan|> Alright. You've got yourself a deal. 17:22 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in their studio* 17:22 * Alejandro_ stands behind the video camera as Geoff and Lindsay stand onset. 17:22 <+Alejandro_> Okay, and... 17:23 <+Alejandro_> Lights, camera, ACTION! 17:23 <@Chris|Sierra> *crickets chirp* 17:23 <+Lindsay|> ...Line? 17:23 * Alejandro_ sighs. 17:23 <+Alejandro_> Cut. 17:24 * Blaineley storms over to Alejandro. 17:24 <@Blaineley> What was THAT?! :@ 17:24 <@Blaineley> AUGH! The lighting's all wrong. 17:24 <@Blaineley> And YOU. *points to Alejandro* 17:24 <@Blaineley> Your makeup is ATROCIOUS. 17:25 <+Alejandro_> I'm not wearing makeup. :@ 17:25 <@Blaineley> Then let's get some on ya! 17:25 <@Blaineley> Where's the makeup crew? 17:25 <+Alejandro_> There IS no makeup crew. 17:25 <+Alejandro_> And I don't need makeup, BECAUSE I'M THE CINEMATOGRAPHER. >.> 17:25 <@Blaineley> Whoaaa, testy. 17:26 <@Blaineley> Alright, Geoff, Lindsay, you're both fired. 17:26 <+Geoff|> What?! 17:26 <+Lindsay|> Huh? D: 17:26 <@Blaineley> This romance needs to be exciting. It needs blood, guts, GORE! 17:26 <@Blaineley grabs the script from Alejandro. 17:27 * Blaineley> Give me this. I'll rewrite the entire thing. 17:27 <@Blaineley> In the meantime, hire a wardrobe department. 17:27 <+Alejandro_> But- 17:27 <@Blaineley> No excuses and NO buts. 17:27 <@Blaineley> Prepare to take Hollywood by storm, Team Chris! 17:27 <@Blaineley> This will be my finest production ever! ^_^ 17:28 <+Alejandro_> *sigh* 17:28 <+Alejandro_> Fine, you know what? Have fun. 17:28 <+Alejandro_> If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a massage. >.> 17:28 * Alejandro_ storms off. 17:28 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Courtney and Heather standing by the counter at a coffee shop* 17:28 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *gets coffee from barista and sips it* 17:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Mmm. This is delicious. :D 17:29 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *heads out the door with coffee in hand* 17:29 * Heather13 blocks Courtney's way. 17:29 <@Heather13> Y'know, Courtney, I'm SO glad we're here together, aren't you? 17:29 <@Heather13> I've been meaning to talk to you ever since the whole... you know, "Alejandro thing" went down. 17:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You mean how you tried to kill me in Paris by chasing after me with a stone arm? 17:30 <@Heather13> Right! That. 17:30 <@Heather13> That's caused a LOT of tension on our team, and I feel like there's somewhat of a divide now, y'know? :-/ 17:30 <@Heather13> Personally, I'd like us to put all our issues in the past and become FRIENDS. 17:30 <@Heather13> Seriously, whatever I did, I apologize SINCERELY for. :3 17:30 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I know what you're trying to do, Heather, and it's NOT going to work. 17:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: For weeks and weeks, I've wondered; who is the WORST possible person I could be stuck on a team with? 17:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: And at first, I thought it was Gwen. But then she saved my life, and now I realize it's YOU. 17:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: The greatest part is, now you're threatened by me and Gwen's friendship. And so you should be. ;) 17:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Because mark my words, the next time we lose, I'm getting Sierra and Tyler on our side and voting YOUR butt out of the game. 17:31 <@Heather13> :o 17:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *snickers and walks off* 17:32 <@Heather13> (conf) I cannot believe Courtney and Gwen are now PALS. Thanks to their new friendship, and Tyler and Sierra's on-and-off... whatever they've got going on... I am now completely out of the loop. If only SOMEONE could break them up... hm... 17:32 * Heather13 looks out the window and sees Alejandro. 17:32 <@Heather13> *sigh* I guess he'll have to do. 17:32 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon in their studio* 17:32 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Anddd... done! 17:32 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *hands script to Sierra* 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Hmmm. *skims through* 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: NOT ENOUGH KISSING. :@ 17:33 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Sierra! It's supposed to be a SLASHER flick. If the whole scene's you two making out, then... 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: All wrong. :@ 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: There's too much gore and violence. 17:33 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And SWEARING, Gwen, really? 17:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: I didn't swear. :| 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> S: There's a line in here that explicitly says, "Tyler isn't that great". 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> S: That's a curse word in my book. REWRITE IT. :@ 17:34 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Alejandro getting a massage in a fancy spa* 17:34 * Alejandro_ sighs in relief. 17:34 <+Alejandro_> Finally, a time where I can simply lay here in privacy and just relax. 17:35 * Heather13 storms in. 17:35 <@Heather13> Aha! I found you! 17:35 <+Alejandro_> Oh, great. <.< 17:35 <@Heather13> I need some help dismantling Courtney and Gwen's new friendship. 17:35 <@Heather13> The Amazons were totally fine before THOSE TWO started buddying up to each other. 17:35 <@Heather13> It used to be a hate TRIANGLE, now it's just a Hate-on-Heather Square. 17:36 <@Heather13> PLEASE do something! 17:36 <+Alejandro_> And why would you ask ME such a thing? 17:36 <+Alejandro_> I don't have a sly bone in my body. 17:36 <@Heather13> Oh, come on, we all know you're faking the whole "nice guy" act. 17:36 <@Heather13> And I KNOW you want me gone, but if we can get Courtney and Gwen to turn on each OTHER, that'll eliminate TWO big threats. 17:36 <@Heather13> Face it; one Heather is not as powerful as two angry ex-Gaffers. 17:36 * Alejandro_ sighs. 17:37 <+Alejandro_> Fine. 17:37 <@Heather13> Yes! Thank you! 17:37 <@Heather13> Eeee! :D 17:37 * Heather13 gasps and covers mouth. 17:37 <@Heather13> You didn't hear that. :@ 17:37 * Heather13 storms out. 17:38 * Alejandro_ rolls eyes and glances at the person getting a massage beside him. 17:38 <+Alejandro_> Hey, isn't that... 17:38 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in their studio* 17:38 <@Duncan|> *Walks back in with Justin* 17:38 * Blaineley stands behind the video camera as Geoff and Lindsay stand onset. 17:38 <@Blaineley> Okay! 17:39 <@Blaineley> Lights, camera, ACTION! 17:39 * Geoff| walks over to Lindsay holding a hockey mask and a chainsaw. 17:39 <+Lindsay|> *acting* Oh, n-no! 17:39 <+Lindsay|> It's the famous criminal... 17:39 <@Blaineley> *whispers* INFAMOUS. INFAMOUS! :@ 17:39 <+Lindsay|> INfamous criminal, the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook! 17:40 * Geoff| pretends to slash Lindsay to death. 17:40 <@Blaineley> Annnddd... CUT! 17:40 <@Blaineley> We're golden, guys. 17:40 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhh, what the heck is going on here? 17:40 <@Duncan|> I'm all for the blood and gore, but this isn't a horror flick. :@ 17:40 <@Duncan|> (Conf) I leave them alone for 5 minutes... 17:41 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to Team Amazon in their studio* 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *walks back in* Done! 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: After HOURS of working, I have finally perfected the ULTIMATE script: just enough blood, just enough romance, and just enough laughter to guarantee us a win. 17:41 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Too late. 17:41 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Me and Tyler already gave Chris our tape. 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: What?! 17:42 <@Chris|Sierra> S: What can I say? You took too long. :-/ 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: But you MADE me rewrite the script! 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: FOUR TIMES. 17:42 <@Chris|Sierra> S: And that's what you get for threatening me and Tylerkins into an alliance. >.> 17:42 <@Chris|Sierra> S: You should've known better, Gwen. :@ 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *sigh* Okay, I guess I kind of deserved that. 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Are we cool? 17:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Yeahhh, we're cool. :D 17:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: C'MERE, YOU. *grabs Gwen and hugs her tightly* 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: O-ow! T-too tight, too tight. 17:43 <@Chris|Sierra> S: *lets Gwen go* :3 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: So, what DID you end up submitting? 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> S: A forty minute film on how to give your hubby the perfect foot massage. ^_^ 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Tyler didn't want to go with the kissing idea. >.> 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Wait, you're saying we DIDN'T end up doing a horror movie? 17:44 <@Chris|Sierra> S: Oh yeah, I forgot it was supposed to be a horror. 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: OH CRAP. 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *runs out of the studio* 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> *screen flashes over to all the contestants, minus Alejandro, standing in the main film studio as Chris approaches them* 17:45 * Justin| fries some eggs and bacon on his hot pecks. (H) 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Okay, SO. 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I watched both films, and honestly, I am disappointed. 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: DISAPPOINTED. 17:45 <@Chris|Sierra> C: THAT THE TEAM. 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO PRODUCE A HORROR. 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: DID A ROMANCE. 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: AND. 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *smashes a picture frame* 17:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: :| :| :| 17:46 <@Chris|Sierra> THE TEAM. 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO PRODUCE A ROMANCE. 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: DID A HORROR. 17:47 <@Chris|Sierra> C: NOW I CAN'T EVEN DETERMINE A WINNER. AND WHERE'S ALEJANDRO? >.> 17:47 <+Alejandro_> Right here. 17:47 * Alejandro_ walks in with Trent. 17:47 <@Trent13> Hey, guys. 17:48 <+Geoff|> Trent?! 17:48 <+Justin|> Trent? :| 17:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :o 17:48 <@Chris|Sierra> S: DRAMA BOMB. :-O 17:48 <@Heather13> Really? Even I expected something better than this. >.> 17:48 <+Alejandro_> I found him at the spa. 17:49 <+Alejandro_> He's been living right here in Hollywood ever since Global Drama started. 17:49 <@Trent13> Yeah... 17:49 <@Trent13> Been trying to make a living for myself, you know, become a real singer. 17:49 <@Trent13> It hasn't exactly worked out so far. :s 17:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, this actually works perfectly! :3 17:49 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Trent, why don't YOU decide our winner? 17:50 <@Trent13> Me? 17:50 <@Trent13> Uhhh, okay. :| 17:50 <@Trent13> What team's Courtney on? 17:50 <@Heather13> Why would THAT matter? 17:50 <@Trent13> I dunno. Just random, I guess. 17:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :) 17:51 <@Trent13> :) 17:51 <@Trent13> ... uhhh... 17:51 <@Trent13> I pick Courtney's team as the winners. :D 17:51 <+Justin|> What!? But he didn't even look at the films! 17:51 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Sorry, Justin, them's the rules. 17:51 <@Blaineley> THIS IS AN OUTRAGE. 17:52 <@Blaineley> I CAN'T BELIEVE WE LOST! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR WORKING WITH LAZY. 17:52 <@Blaineley> OBESE. 17:52 <@Blaineley> IRRESPONSIBLE TEENAGE FAME-MONGERS. :@ 17:52 <@Duncan|> What did you just call us? >~> 17:52 <+Lindsay|> I'm not obese! *looks at stomach* 17:52 <+Lindsay|> ...Am I? 17:53 <+Justin|> Wow, now I know who I'm voting for. 17:53 <+Justin|> Thanks lady. @Blaineley 17:53 <+Alejandro_> For once, I agree with you, Justin. >.> 17:53 <@Blaineley> Ugh. 17:53 <@Blaineley> What-EVER. :-@ 17:53 <@Chris|Sierra> -- BARF BAG CEREMONY -- 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Well, ladies and gents. 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Since Trent's here anyway and we needed one more person to come back this season... 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: I'm going to allow him to join the game. :3 17:54 <@Chris|Sierra> C: AND, more importantly, join your team. ^_^ 17:54 <@Duncan|> Great. 17:54 <@Duncan|> Crazy's back for another round. 17:55 <@Trent13> <.< 17:55 <@Duncan|> >~> 17:55 * Alejandro_ pats Trent's back. 17:55 <+Alejandro_> Good to have you on the team, Trent. 17:55 <+Alejandro_> Now it's time to eject one of us. And I think we all know who that someone's going to be. >.> 17:55 <@Trent13> (conf) I don't really know what's been going on so far, but I guess I vote for Duncan. For... obvious reasons. 17:56 <+Alejandro_> (conf) Get her out of here. Get. Her. Out. *aggressively stamps Blaineley's passport multiple times* 17:56 <+Lindsay|> (conf) Who is she again? 17:56 <+Justin|> (Conf): I still need to prove myself in order to get Duncan to vote for Alejandro, so goodbye Trent. >_> 17:56 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Uhhh... :| 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: We've got our votes, and tonight's bottom two is... 17:56 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Trent and Blaineley! 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: *tosses barf bags to everyone else* 17:57 <@Trent13> What?! 17:57 <@Trent13> But I just got ba- 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Tut tut TUT. No interrupting. 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Ultimately, despite the closeness in votes, tonight's loser has been decided. 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: And it's... 17:57 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ....... 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ..... 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: ... 17:58 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Blaineley! Out of the plane, diva. :@ 17:58 <@Duncan|> I just voted for "that old chick". 17:58 <@Duncan|> That IS counted as a vote for her, right? :| 17:58 <@Blaineley> I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE. 17:59 <@Blaineley> I'M FAMOUS, I'M INTERNATIONAL. 17:59 <@Blaineley> I'M-- 17:59 * Alejandro_ runs toward Blaineley and pushes her out of the plane. 17:59 <@Blaineley> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Eleven contestants, one million dollars, and a whole bunch of the world left to mess up! 17:59 <@Chris|Sierra> C: Join us next time for another THRILLING installment of GLOBAL DRAMA! :3 18:00 <@Chris|Sierra> -- END -- H H H